Metal Gear Solid V debriefings
This article is about the debriefings that occur after specific missions in Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes and Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, either by playing the mission itself or after unlocking a special aspect from a mission after completing certain goals. Because of the format for both games, the debriefings are similar in nature to the post-credit scenes from prior games. ''Ground Zeroes'' These are only applicable for the Side Ops and Extra Ops. Eliminate the Renegade Target ;Kill both targets Kazuhira Miller: With those two targets and Palitz out of the way, we just might see an early end to the war. But, did you notice, Boss? They seemed to be afraid of something... Feared it more than death itself. Just what the hell is going on in that place...? ;Extract both targets Kazuhira Miller: We searched the two targets and Palitz you recovered. One of them Glaz had a glass eye, the other Palitz a prosthetic index finger. Looks like all the therapy and drugs couldn't help them forget the war. They resorted to self-mutilation. But you can't cut off your name. Just like us... they were human. Classified Intel Acquisition ;Extract the false tape only Kazuhira Miller: Boss, the tape you recovered recording is clearly a recording of an interrogation - proof that the base has been converted into a black site. But according to the client JCS, there also should have been a record of the full scale of the plan. Maybe there was a tape we missed... ;Extract the true tape Kazuhira Miller: Boss, we finished analyzing the tape you got from that soldier. It contains every last detail of the black site development plan. This is the information our client was after. No surprise, that proposal submitted to the Pentagon was a pack of lies. The refugee camps they proposed to “expand” would actually be converted into interrogation facilities, run by a small army of pros in every form of torture there is. They’ve even purchased a fleet of transports. The facilities’ inmates wouldn’t be limited to just prisoners, but anyone they considered a threat, renditioned from around the world under the designation of “enemy combatants”. This plan goes beyond the current paradigm of nation states. But is something like this really the “World Without Borders” that Cipher wants? Destroy the Anti-Air Emplacements Kazuhira Miller: We still don't know who sent those aircraft to strike the base. The one thing we can say is the origin was Western. Any evidence of what was going on there was reduced to ashes - along with the enemy combatants. But somebody in America wanted to make sure no one found out about that black site. When you look at it, everything's worked out exactly as they planned. I've heard Washington has given tacit approval to the kind of facility that operated there, and things are moving ahead. Stopping terrorism is the new priority. And the identity of that "somebody"? ...My money's on one name - Cipher. Déjà Vu ;Fail to recreate all scenes Kazuhira Miller: (in Ocelot's Voice) Yes, sir. Yes, he made it to the goal... What's that, sir? There were still SCENES left to recreate? Yes, sir. Yes, I- Understood. ;Succeed in recreating all scenes and passing the end-game quiz Kazuhira Miller: So the man does live up to the legend. You're pretty good. Just what I expect from the same code as the boss. Jamais Vu Kazuhira Miller: Boss, the crisis is over - thanks to Raiden. But they couldn't determine what those Snatchers really were. I just hope they didn't have anything bigger planned... This whole thing was like some bad dream. ''The Phantom Pain'' Missions Over the Fence Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller: The engineer we rescued has been extremely cooperative. The guys on the R&D Team are glad to have him aboard. Thing is, his specialty isn't mechanics, but something called "bionics" - engineering based on... biology. He's already submitted a proposal for modifying your Snake's prosthetic arm. If you're interested, go ahead and give the development order. File:Mb photo 10033 010 1.png File:Mission demo s10033 02.png File:Mission demo s10033 03.png Red Brass This debriefing is only unlocked if the player chose to extract the three commanders Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller: Ocelot got the details of the meeting out of that commander (Soviet company commander, Shago Platoon commander, Wakh Sind Platoon commander). It seems you've been doing your job just a little too well, Boss. The Soviets have begun reinforcing the 40th Army's units in Afghanistan. Sending in more men, and new equipment... While things haven't exactly been easy for us up till now, they're about to get even tougher. You've probably gotten used to operating in Afghanistan, but therein lies the danger. You can't let your guard down, Boss. If the player listened to the commanders' meeting before eliminating them Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller: Remember what the commanders were talking about? It seems you've been doing your job just a little too well, Boss. The Soviets have begun reinforcing the 40th Army's units in Afghanistan. Sending in more men, and new equipment... While things haven't exactly been easy for us up till now, they're about to get even tougher. You've probably gotten used to operating in Afghanistan, but therein lies the danger. You can't let your guard down, Boss. File:Mission demo s10041.png Angel with Broken Wings Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller: Boss. That target you extracted, Malak, is saying that he's never heard of our client. What's more, he says his village was destroyed long before he was ever taken prisoner. Apparently, it fell victim to some sort of disease, then was completely burned to the ground. Malak was out on a mission at the time, and that's the reason why he alone survived. But the question is, who hired us to find him? According to Malak, he saw strange soldiers snooping around the village when he got back. Turns out they were members of Cipher's strike force, XOF. My theory is they wanted to get their hands on Malak to question or silence him before the Soviets could get to him. Cipher was just using us to cover things up. All that crap about Malak's relative was a front to convince use to retrieve him. But an entire colony just wiped off the map... it sounds a lot like the Hamid during the Honey Bee incident. All I know, Boss, is there is no way in hell I'm handing Malak over to Cipher. I decided to bring him back to Mother Base instead. He's one of us now. We told the client, through a cut-out, that the target was killed. For some reason, though, they still paid us everything we were owed. Cipher's obviously up to something, and this is probably just another preemptive cleanup operation to them. But to Malak, he lost his village, his family... Everything. And he wants his revenge. In other words, he's one of us. File:Mb photo 10052 010 1.png File:Mission demo s10052 02.png File:Mission demo s10052 03.png File:Mission demo s10052 04.png Mb photo 10040 010.png File:Mission demo s10052 06.png Pitch Dark Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller: Boss, we took another look into SANR, the owner of the oilfield. They were behind what happened. They hired the PF, not UNITA. They restarted the facility all the while pretending they were the victims. One other thing. SANR's Johannesburg "head office" is just a room in a multi-tenant building. Company's essentially non-existent. Three years ago, that investment fund stepped in and started gutting it through a series of mergers and sell-offs. And, get this... the fund itself no longer exists, either. It's a shell corporation... meaning someone is just using SANR's name from the shadows. But what about those strange corpses? Just what the hell were they doing over there? File:Mission demo s10080 01.png File:Mission demo s10080 02.png File:Mission demo s10080 03.png Lingua Franca Although the mission itself has a debriefing, it has two different beginnings depending on whether the player fulfills certain requirements. The standard debriefing and the two beginning entries will be specified below. ;Rescue the Viscount alone Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller: Boss Snake, now that the Viscount is no longer working with the CFA, he says he wants to work for us [Diamond Dogs]. Something about him bugs me, but he did pay us for the contract, and he'll probably come in useful for something. See if you can find a place for him. According to the Viscount, the CFA planned to switch sides from the UNITA rebels to support the MPLA government forces in exchange for oilfield rights. ;Rescue at least one of the other POWs in addition to the Viscount himself Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller: Boss Snake, one of the other British prisoners filled us in about the viscount. It turns out he's a real two-faced son of a bitch. He was planning on securing the MPLA's oilfield rights for himself in exchange for swapping the CFA's alliance from the anti-government UNITA rebels to the state-backed MPLA. He hid this from the Afrikaners, but once he thought the jig was up, he tried to pin it on the other British personnel and take off. The Afrikaners captured him, and that was when he asked us Dogs to rescue him and only him. I'll throw him in the Brig for now, but... we may have to be extra "persuasive" with this one. ;Standard debriefing Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller: By the way, Boss, we got some interesting news out of our friend the "viscount." He mentioned that more than a few PFs in the region have purchased Walker Gears. The CFA's the same. That's Soviet Army technology... and it's still a prototype. Only Cipher could be leaking it to the PFs. But the question is... why? File:Mb photo 10086 010 1.png File:Mission demo s10086 03.png File:Mission demo s10086 04.png Footprints of Phantoms Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller: Boss, we were right. Once you'd eliminated those Walker Gears, a resupply call was made from Ditadi to CFA headquarters. The CFA then contacted none other than SANR... that's right, the shell company that "owned" Mfinda Oilfield. So SANR was just a front for Cipher... The resupply won't be happening just yet, but we did learn that the Walker Gears are transported out of Nova Braga Airport. Apparently there's a distribution network on the savanna that links all the PF outposts. I'll have the Intel Team investigate this network. If Cipher is supplying PFs with Walker Gears, the PFs have to be offering them something in return. We follow the money trail, and we might just find ourselves on Cipher's doorstep. File:Mission demo s10082 04.png Mission demo s10080 01.png File:Mission demo s10082 02.png Mb photo 10121 010.png Mb photo 10082 010.png Traitor's Caravan Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller: Boss, we searched the truck you recovered. There were two primary types of cargo. First, drums of malachite, a copper ore. That took up most of the truck bed. But malachite isn't valuable enough to warrant an escort. The real cargo was most likely the second item, a shielding container. The contents? Yellowcake. That's right. The raw material for a nuclear weapon. That might point to the "weapon to surpass Metal Gear" Emmerich told us about, but who can say... Thing is, there isn't a lot of it. Not enough to make a nuclear warhead. Give us some time. We'll look into it, try to figure out why they had this under such close guard. File:Mission demo s10090.png File:Mission demo s10090 01.png File:Mission demo s10090 02.png On the Trail Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller: The "Major" spilled his guts all right... His nuclear arms business was just a rumor he was paid to spread around. He doesn't even know who's paying him. All his instructions came through a cut-out. But hell, who else would be behind it but Cipher? And this nuclear arms trading business is clearly connected to that yellowcake. He thought the same thing, which is why he tried to investigate ZRS himself... He said something else that caught my attention. That ZRS are trying to kill some old man. How did one old man get that kind of attention? File:Mission demo s10195.png File:Mission demo s10195 01.png File:Mission demo s10195 02.png Voices Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller: Skull Face. So he was in Africa after all. Working behind the scenes, with even that "Man on Fire" at his beck and call... But what the hell was going on at "the Devil's House"? Earphones embedded into people's throats, tapes playing voices... And those lumps on their chests... It looked like the ones on the bodies at the oilfield. The Man on Fire burned everything to the ground... But we were recording audio the whole time you were there. We'll conduct a thorough analysis of it. File:Mission demo s10110 01.png File:Mission demo s10110 02.png File:Mission demo s10110 03.png File:Mission demo s10110 04.png File:Mission demo s10110 05.png File:Mission demo s10110 06.png File:Mission demo s10110 07.png File:Mission demo s10110 08.png File:Mission demo s10110 09.png The War Economy Both debriefings can only be accessed if the player chose to extract the targets instead of killing them, with each debriefing for the appropriate target. If both are extracted, the CFA executive debriefing invariably comes first. ;Extract the CFA executive instead of killing him Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller: Boss, about that target you extracted... he says he wants to work for us... Having talked to him, he doesn't seem that bad a guy. Apparently the arms dealer's people demanded they prolong the conflict, and he couldn't go against the management. That doesn't excuse everything he did, but his skills will make him a useful asset. Let's put him to good use. ;Extract the Arms Dealer instead of killing him Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller: I've tossed that arms dealer in the brig. The way he tells it, he worked in logistics with the South African Army, but he was headhunted by SANR. Whoever gave him the orders would only have been a pawn of Skull Face anyway... but apparently he hasn't been in contact for sometime. He doesn't know much about SANR... not even what the president looks like. Just another cog in the machine. File:Mb photo 10121 010 1.png File:Mission demo s10121 01.png File:Mb photo 10121 020 1.png Retake the Platform This debriefing is only unlocked if the player chose to extract Mosquito instead of killing him. Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller: Boss, we've figured out who that enemy commander was. He was on the staff at Mother Base nine years back. Despite surviving the attack, he broke off from us, and spent his years terrified that a clean-up squad would come after him. The isolation screwed with his sense of loyalty. A rumor, source unknown, had him convinced... that the attack nine years ago, was orchestrated by you yourself. That Big Boss sold out his comrades to hide from the world. He thought that's why you were not at the base that day. He was so desperate to take us down, he built up his own PF, copying us in every way. His idea of the perfect revenge. But in the end... he was just a victim of disinformation. I'll leave you to decide how to deal with him. File:Mb photo 10115 010 1.png File:Mission demo s10115 02.png File:Mission demo s10115 03.png File:Mission demo s10115 04.png Close Contact Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller: Boss, we've placed the two targets in quarantine. They don't show signs of anything, but we'll monitor them just the same. If they had access to the Devil's House, I doubt they were sent there by some health organization. Cipher used them, and would've eliminated them eventually. But we'll protect them here. They've agreed to that. After all, we helped them out of the country as promised. The mission's complete... But Boss, they've been behind the curtains at Ngumba. They examined the patients there nearly every day. They told us the patients were being made to listen to voices on tape. But the male target added something interesting. He said he doesn't know what was on the tapes because there was no English version. Of all the voices that were "shoved down" those people's throats... ...English wasn't one of them. File:Mb photo 10085 010 1.png File:Mb photo 10085 020 1.png File:Mission demo s10085 03.png File:Mission demo s10085 04.png File:Mission demo s10085 05.png File:Mission demo s10085 06.png Aim True, Ye Vengeful Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller: Boss, about how we report this one to our client... I'll tell them we took heavy resistance from the renegade platoon, and the hostage was killed in the firefight. Also, their leader wouldn't let himself be taken alive. I doubt the client will pay us for this one, but we got a big enough reward from the general's No. 2 instead. And as for the No. 2, he's saying he wants to join Diamond Dogs. I guess he knows what that means for him... He said, "If I'm working for you, I can be No. 2 or No. 200 for all I care." File:Mb photo 10200 010 1.png File:Mb photo 10200 020 1.png Hunting Down This debriefing is only unlocked if the player chose to extract the trafficker instead of killing him. Ocelot: Our trafficker was very talkative. "Guinea pigs..." That's what became of his kidnap victims. Says he got a good look at that "factory" at Nzo ya Badiabulu when he dropped off some fresh guinea pigs for them. Along with our man without a face. His instincts told him to run like the rat he his. Said it wasn't worth the money. Figured he could be next. That's why he went to the NGO for help. He thought that in exchange for his buyer's list, they could set him up with a new identity someplace far away. He had an idea of who he was up against, and he didn't want to take any chances. A true rat. But like us Dogs, he knew when he smelled trouble. And something else - he says "The 'specimens' come from deep in the forest..." We don't know what he meant by "specimens" just yet. But those guinea pigs' symptoms match what we've seen on the infected at Mother Base. Deep in the forest... maybe that's the clue we need to beat this infection. Boss, the truth could be right around the corner. File:Mb photo 10211 010 1.png File:Mission demo s10211 02.png File:Mission demo s10211 03.png File:Mission demo s10211 04.png File:Mission demo s10211 05.png File:Mission demo s10211 06.png File:Mission demo s10211 07.png File:Mission demo s10211 08.png Root Cause Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller: Boss, the Intel Team member you extracted is gonna be OK. All thanks to your quick actions. He keeps muttering the same things over and over. About "the pathogen." and the old man who knows how to treat it... "Code Talker." He even told us where he is. This is our only lead, Boss. Let's go meet this Code Talker. File:Mission demo s10081 01.png File:Mission demo s10081 02.png Code Talker Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller: Boss, we found the bodies of the two missing Intel Team members in Lufwa Valley. We knew we wouldn't get them back alive, but still... it's a damn shame. Don't let their sacrifice go to waste, Boss. We need to stop the epidemic at Mother Base. That old man... Code Talker... he's the only hope we've got. File:Mission demo s10130 01.png File:Mission demo s10130 02.png To Know Too Much Like with "Lingua Franca" above, the mission itself has a debriefing, although it is expanded upon completing certain objectives. ;Standard Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller: Boss, the target filled us on what's been going on. He betrayed the Soviets, passing information to Langley, but got scared after learning XOF used the vocal cord parasites. Then came feelings of guilt that his leaks sent comrades to their deaths, and fear that America might deploy such a weapon itself... But in reality, XOF and Langley don't have a collaborative relationship, and Skull Face was not working for America. Still, I can't blame the man for being afraid. After laying low with the Mujahideen, he tried to cut his ties to the U.S. and return to the Soviet military. But along the way, someone came after him and he was forced back into hiding. Could have been remnants of XOF looking to silence him. And you know the rest. He doesn't seem to know much about the parasites, but nevertheless, it'd be too dangerous to hand him over to Langley or the Soviets. We'll keep him here as originally planned. File:Mb photo 10045 010 1.png File:Mission demo s10045 02.png File:Mission demo s10045 03.png ;Extract the XOF agent at Lamar Khaate Palace Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller: Those men hunting for the target were Soviet troops who were colluding with the XOF. After securing the north observation post and learning the target's location, XOF sent assassins to eliminate him. Skull Face had turned XOF into his personal army, but the organization continues to exist even after his death. According to the man you extracted, their orders came through the same channel as always But is Zero really able to give orders in his current state? Or is somebody else calling the shots for XOF? For Cipher? What the hell... File:Mission demo s10045 04.png Cursed Legacy Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller: Boss, we got Code Talker's research materials back in one piece. The Medical Team has them under lock and key in the Quarantine Facility. The materials should help their research into the vocal cord parasites. Cipher won't be getting their hands on them now. Mission demo s10093 01.png| Mission demo s10093 04.png| A Quiet Exit Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller: You have the results of Quiet's scans? Code Talker: Yes. As I suspected, her entire body underwent parasite therapy. The parasites compensated for her burned epidermis, and provided her blood with oxygen through cutaneous respiration instead of pulmonary respiration. In addition, they replaced the digestive organs she lost, and she receives carbohydrates through photosynthesis. Miller: Was Skull Face responsible? Code Talker: There is no other possibility. Miller: Skull Face ordered Quiet to assassinate Snake, only she got set on fire instead when he woke up at that hospital. But then Skull Face revived Quiet through his parasite therapy. At the same time infecting her with the English strain. That way, even if the assassination failed again, she could still kill all of us just by coming here. Code Talker: That was the third English mating pair - correction, the first and only English pair to be carried by a person. Miller: So either because she wanted to get even with Snake, or because she was working for Skull Face, Quiet approached Snake again. Code Talker: Though in the end, for whatever reason, she did not complete her objective. Some change of heart, perhaps? We won't hear it from her. File:Mission demo s10260 01.png| File:Mission demo s10260 02.png| File:Mission demo s10260 03.png| File:Mission demo s10260 04.png| File:Mission demo s10260 05.png| File:Mission demo s10260 06.png| File:Mission demo s10260 07.png| File:Mission demo s10260 08.png| File:Mission demo s10260 09.png| File:Mission demo s10260 10.png| File:Mission demo s10260 11.png| Other Developing gear for D-Horse and the Blackfoot Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller: How you feeling, Boss? Getting used to being in the field again? Having choppers and a horse at your disposal is indispensable for operating in the wilds of Afghanistan. I've gone ahead and arranged for you to be able to develop and customize weaponry for support choppers. And you can also develop new equipment for D-Horse, if you like. Use your iDroid to start development as needed. Special Volunteers Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller: Remember the guys you brought back from the base in Cuba States Naval Prison Facility nine years ago? Believe it or not, some of them survived that hell Trojan Horse Operation we went through. Word reached them that Big Boss is back, and they wanted in. They're good men, our brothers in fate. They'll be glad to know you've seen them here. Forming the Base Development Unit Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller: Our army is growing like crazy thanks to you, Boss. In fact, it's getting downright crowded around here! To bring a greater amount of people onboard, we'll need to expand our facilities. To that end, I've created a Base Development Unit. It has two roles: Material refinement, and platform construction. I'll start with the material refinement part. The Base Development Unit procures material resources on a regular basis according to its level. The materials are stored in containers and placed on the deck of Mother Base. Once they're finished being processed, they can finally be put to use. By using these new materials to build new platforms, we'll be able to add a greater number of staff to our ranks. We don't need any specific instructions from you to refine the materials, but I want YOU to be the one to decide how we construct platforms. Once we have sufficient GMP and the required material resources, you can issue construction orders from your iDroid. Forming the Intel Team Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller: Boss, I'm creating a new Intel Team to support you in our areas of operation. Members of this team will head out into the field and conduct reconnaissance. Knowing the strength of an enemy force beforehand will help you carry out missions more smoothly. We may also learn something about the skull-faced man. So Boss... That brings me to assigning staff to the Intel Team. There might be guys already assigned to other teams who are more suited for the Intel Team. Go ahead and reassign them as you see fit. Forming the Medical Team Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller: More staff from each of your teams are active in the area of operations now. That means some will be wounded, get sick, or suffer PTSD. That's where the Medical Team comes in. I've taken the liberty of commissioning the construction of a new Medical Platform. Having proper medical facilities for the men is a matter of life or death, so I've put up the resources this time around. You can check up on the platform's progress by selecting BASE FACILITIES under the iDroid's MOTHER BASE menu. Forming the Combat Unit Ocelot: Boss, we're finally ready to put together a Combat Unit. Staff assigned to the unit will be dispatched as mercenaries to conflict zones. That should guarantee us a stable source of income. "Merc deployment" allows you to send Combat Unit staff to relatively easy missions suited to the unit's level. There's little risk, but the rewards are low, too. However, there are also contracts known as "Dispatch Missions" that offer a higher risk and reward. Give your orders to undertake these missions using your iDroid. Developing D-Walker Huey: Hey! Snake, I customized a Walker Gear just for you. It features a silent running system - great for infiltration missions - and you can also summon it to your location. I've taken the liberty of calling it D-Walker. It's armed with a suppressed tranquilizer gun. If you want to add other weaponry to it or upgrade the chassis, give the order from your iDroid. Developing equipment for Quiet Ocelot: Looks like you've gotten used to working with Quiet. I don't see a problem with giving her some new weapons. I've already talked it over with the R&D Team. File:Mission demo s10040.png File:Mb photo 10081 010 1.png Capturing animals If the player captured any animal below rare Ocelot: Good, you captured it alive. If the player captured any animal within rare Ocelot: That's a pretty rare animal you caught! If the player caught a Honey Badger Ocelot: You caught a honey badger! It may look funny, but it's got one fierce temperament. It attacks bee hives and steals their honey, and will even snatch a lion's kill out from under it. If the player caught a Caracal Ocelot: You caught a caracal! It's a predator of the Felidae family that lives in deserts and hilly terrain. Cute... but completely lacking the nobility of an ocelot. If the player caught a Tsuchinoko Ocelot: Is that... a Tsuchinoko? It's a legendary serpent said to inhabit parts of Japan. No one's ever caught one before. (chuckle) Boss, you just made the discovery of the century! If the player caught a Blanford's Fox Ocelot: Hey, that's a Blanford's fox! Foxes spend most of their time alone, but they'll keep the same mate. They say that in the case of the Blanford's foxes, it's for life. (hmph) Can't see the sense of it myself. If the player caught an African Civet Ocelot: That's an African civet! In Indonesia, coffee beans harvested from civet dung go for a high price. I've never heard of people doing that in Africa, but, I wouldn't mind giving it a try. If the player caught a Tree Pangolin Ocelot: You caught a tree pangolin! It's a mammal that resembles the armadillo, but geneaologically isn't far removed from order Carnivora. It's endangered due to poaching, since its scales are said to ward off evil spirits and have medicinal uses. Marsh Mongoose Ocelot: That's a marsh mongoose. Mongeese are widely known as snake eaters. Careful one of them doesn't get you too, Snake. Category:Metal Gear Solid V Category:Gameplay Category:Humour Category:Transcripts